In order to facilitate the collection and separation of recyclable trash, it is desirable that different kinds of trash be collected separately from each other to eliminate the need to sort or separate them later. For example, it is desirable that glass, metal cans, plastic, paper, or the like, be discarded into separate containers, or into separate sections of a single container, for convenient collection for recycling, since these different kinds of trash are processed separately during recycling. For use in hotel or motel rooms, homes, and similar places, it is often not convenient to have a number of separate wastebaskets for each principal kind of recyclable trash; it is preferable to have a single container divided into sections, one for each kind of trash that is to be collected and recycled. To facilitate the removal of the trash from each such section of a divided container, it is useful to line each section with a bag that can be removed from the section when it is desired to empty the wastebasket. Such bags are preferably thin-walled disposable plastic bags. Such bags are not self-supporting and it is desirable that they be supported upright and open in the sections of the wastebasket in order to receive the trash and permit easy removal. The present invention is directed to a wastebasket which holds the bags upright and open in each section thereof.